Worth It
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: A collection of moments where Robin gets to see Raven smile, where it was his intention or just by circumstance.
1. Pizza

Robin felt his stomach growl, then took a look at the clock. It was almost dinner time, so he headed upstairs to find the others. He found Cyborg and Beastboy in the common room, watching TV. "Hey." He called out to them, and they turned around and raised a hand in greeting. "I'm starting to get hungry. Do you guys wanna wait till later, or…"

"I'm feeling kinda hungry, too." Cyborg said. "How about pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good." Robin nodded.

The two looked towards Beastboy, who shrugged. "I'm good with whatever. I can change my metabolism on the fly, so I can eat later if the girls would rather wait to eat."

"Speaking of Star and Raven, where are they?" Robin asked as he looked around.

"I think Starfire went up to the roof, and Raven's in her room." Cyborg answered.

"Right." Since the entrance to the roof was right next to the elevator, which he would pass by before Raven's room, Robin went to ask Starfire first. Looking around, he spotted her flying around in the sky above the Tower. "Hey Starfire!" He called out, waiting for her to descend. "Are you hungry? Me and Cyborg want to get pizza."

"Pizza is the circular food that turns into triangles with the red sauce and the many types of meats and vegetables, correct?" She asked, and Robin nodded. "Yes, that would be nice. Pizza is a delicious food!" She exclaimed heartily.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get some. Be back in a bit."

"Have a safe journey!"

Robin went back downstairs and walked through the halls until he got to Raven's room. He knocked twice, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The door opened after a couple of seconds, only enough to reveal a single amethyst eye. "Everyone's hungry, so I'm gonna go get some pizza." He informed her. "Is that alright, or do you want something else?"

The door opened completely, and Robin took a step back as Raven stepped out into the hallway. "Pizza's fine. Do you mind if I come with you? I could use some fresh air."

"Sure." Robin said. They headed towards the common room, where Robin told Cyborg and Beastboy that they'd be back in a bit.

When he and Raven got into the elevator, a heavy silence fell between them. It occurred to Robin that, even though the Titans had officially formed a little over two months ago, he and Raven had almost never been alone together, let alone shared a lengthy conversation. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, noticing that her eyes were closed and she was almost completely still. He looked forward, wondering what, if anything, might be a good conversation topic to bring up.

Just as he was about to start talking, the doors opened and Raven stepped out. Frowning, he followed after her and pulled his bike out of the garage. He handed Raven a helmet and she climbed on behind him, and they started across the landbridge and into the city.

After 15 minutes, Raven tapped his shoulder. He leaned his head back slightly and she asked, "Where are we going? We've passed by a bunch of pizza places already."

"We're heading to 6th avenue. The pizza place there gives us a discount." He told her.

"They do? Do you have a coupon or something?"

"Ah, no. Here, see for yourself." Robin said.

They turned right, and a large building with the simple word PIZZA came into view. Robin parked his bike on the sidewalk on the right side of the building, and the two got off. He headed to the door and opened it, waiting for Raven to go in first. But when she didn't walk past him, he turned to see that she was looking down the street with her back to him. He let go of the door and walked up to her, and noticed that she was frowning and had her eyes narrowed. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm trying to figure out why this particular pizza place would give us a discount." She muttered.

"You really don't know?" He asked. She shrugged, and he said, "We saved this-" he motioned to the building behind them, "-pizza place from both Starfire and the Gordanian's when Star landed here."

Raven looked up at the large pizza sign, then back down the road. "Oh, right." She said when the memory came back to her.

"Oh yeah!" Robin said suddenly, snapping his finger. "I never thanked you."

She turned to him with a genuinely confused look in her eyes. "Thanked me? For what?"

"For convincing me not to fight Starfire that day." He said. "I mean, if you hadn't been there, we probably would've knocked Starfire out and handed her over to the Gordanian's. So… thanks! If it wasn't for you, we probably never would've formed the Titans and became friends."

Raven blinked at him, then pulled her hood over her head and turned away. "There's no need to thank me."

Robin titled his head, and a grin slowly spread over his face. "You're smiling." He might not have drawn attention to it normally, but Raven was normally in her room away from the others, and when she wasn't, she usually had a stoic expression a hundred percent of the time.

"No I'm not." She quickly denied.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"Then turn back this way."

Raven did so, but one hand was over her mouth.

Robin laughed sarcastically, but didn't fail to notice the little twinkle in her eyes when he looked at her. He raised a brow and gently took a hold of wrist, then pulled her hand away.

"Fine!" She turned away again. "I'm smiling because you gave me a nice compliment and I was flattered. Can we just order the pizza now?" She quickly asked.

"Alright. Though you shouldn't hide it. You have a pretty smile." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Don't push your luck, Wonder Boy."


	2. Soda

The Tower was exceptionally large. Probably larger than was necessary, considering it was home to only five teenagers, all of whom slept on the same floor and spent most of their free time in the same room together. So of course it came as no surprise to Robin that when he stepped into the common room, most of the other Titans were already there, each doing something different. Beastboy was watching TV, Cyborg was on the couch next to him reading a magazine, and Starfire was in the kitchen, a few pots on the stove in front of her.

"Greetings friends!" Starfire said as Robin stepped through.

"Hey Starfire." He raised a hand and walked over to the kitchen where she was, opening up the fridge and pulling out a soda from the back. He stood and closed the fridge, pulling the tab opened the can. Just as he took a swig, he turned back around so he could walk past the island counter and go to the couch, but someone was standing in his way.

Like, _right_ in his way. It was so startling that he'd screamed- or attempted to, anyway. Since his mouth was full of soda, he ended up choking, and had to lean on the counter for support while he coughed.

"Hold on, I shall perform the Heim-a-kick!" He heard Starfire shout.

Robin could feel the energy she was summoning to fly over to him and quickly said, "No that's okay Starfire! I'm fine!" He coughed a couple of times, then stood up and turned towards the person who'd scared him.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine… how long have you been there?! I didn't see you when I walked into the room." He asked, wiping his mouth with his glove.

Raven raised a slender brow. "I was behind you in the hallway. I stood here the entire time." She placed a hand on his arm and moved him out of the way, then opened a drawer behind him. "I needed a spoon."

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh…"

Raven looked to her left, down where Starfire was working on her food. She held up her hand and the paper towels floated over Starfire's head. Raven grabbed them and tore a couple off, handing them to Robin. "You got some on your uniform." She said simply, the corner of her lips twitching upwards for a fraction of a section, but not so fast that Robin missed it.

"Thanks." He said, smiling back and taking the paper towels. While he wiped his uniform clean, Raven walked out of the room.

"Who would've thought that someone could get the drop on Robin?" Cyborg asked Beastboy.

"I heard that!"


End file.
